


Sam's Secret Admirer

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Sam finds little treats and wonders who has left them. The answer is a surprise.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Sam's Secret Admirer

Sam’s Secret Admirer  
Much thanks to X Wing KC for the beta and those Oxford commas.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks, Daniel.” Sam opened another box. 

“Is it good to be back?” Daniel cocked his head to the side.

Sam sighed as she sat down two books. “Of course it is, it’s just…”

“Just?” Daniel sat down on an open stool.

“Nothing.” Sam lifted a couple notebooks out of the box and put them on the shelf. 

“Sam.”

Sam winced. “I was making a lot of progress at Groom Lake.”

“You’re going to miss the science.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll still be consulted.”

“I know, but it won’t be the same.” She ripped the tape off another box.

Daniel crossed his arms on the bench. “But that’s not all is it?” 

She glanced at him in warning, but Daniel wasn’t one to know when to back off. 

“You lost your command position by coming back here.”

Sam’s lips twisted as she considered denying the obvious. “I go where I am needed.”

“You could ask for SG-1 back.”

“Technically, Mitchell was promoted before I was, and it would be unfair to Cameron.”

“Rock and a hard place?”

“Basically.”

“When are you moving back into your house?”

“Thursday, assuming we’re on Earth.” Sam glared at him. “You already agreed to help.”

“I know. I’m sure I wrote it down in my planner.”

Sam shook her head. “Luckily there won’t be too much to do. I didn’t take much with me to Nevada. Cassie and I used a lot of her and Janet’s furniture in our apartment so that mostly leaves what’s in my storage unit, my car, and the boxes that should arrive here on Wednesday.”

“Lieutenant Myers took good care of your house?’

Sam shot Daniel a warning look. “Don’t start.”

“What?” Daniel attempted to look innocent, but his lips twitched. 

“He’s a nice young man.”

“Yes, he is, and he also really likes you.”

Sam grimaced. “He needed a place to live and he didn’t have much furniture. It worked out perfectly.”

“And now with a week’s notice he’s moving out.”

A brief moment of guilt flashed across Sam’s face. “I offered to stay on base for a while, but he insisted on moving out right away.” Sam wasn’t even convincing herself. “I mean his lease was month to month and would have been up in a couple weeks.”

“Uh huh.” Daniel pushed up from the stool. “If you say so.” Daniel’s smirk as he left her lab soured her mood. 

She didn’t like kicking Lieutenant Myers out with so little notice and Daniel’s teasing reinforced her fear that she was using Myers’ crush on her to get her way. She really had offered to give him more time to move out, but he had been insistent that she have her house back. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Ooohhhh, what are those?” Vala pointed to red foil covered candies on Sam’s lab bench as she bounced. Vala had followed Sam after their briefing with questions about Nevada and the shopping channel, diverse topics that she kept bouncing between. Sam looked over Vala’s shoulder at the Hershey’s kisses wrapped in red foil placed in a heart shape on her lab bench. 

Sam couldn’t suppress her smile as thoughts of Jack filtered through her mind. Was he on base? Wouldn’t he have mentioned it when they talked last night if he was going to be in Colorado? If he was on base why wasn’t he in the briefing? Sam glanced behind her as a little voice in her head told her he would be in her doorway. She was disappointed to see an empty hall outside her lab door. 

“Those are called Hershey’s kisses.”

“Can I have one?” Vala was already unwrapping one. “Why do you have them laying out here and what’s with this shape?”

“That’s a heart shape and I don’t know how they got there.”

Vala squinted at the candies. “This is absolutely not what a heart is shaped like.”

Sam snickered. “It’s a stylized shape that’s supposed to represent the heart.” Sam put the folder she was carrying on her desk. “It’s supposed to be romantic.”

Vala’s eyes lit up. “Oooooohhhhh, really.” She popped the candy in her mouth. “Mmmmmmmm, this is good.”

Sam picked one up and unwrapped it before popping it into her mouth. “Yes, yes they are.” Sam scooped up the rest of the candies and put them on her desk. “We better get going before the guys start to wonder what kept us.”

“If we don’t get to the mess before Teal’c he will take all the grapes.”

Sam grinned. “They have more in the back, you just have to ask nicely.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That evening when Sam got home, she found a single red rose with a white ribbon tied around the stem in her mailbox. There was no note. Sam sniffed the flower and smiled. How was he leaving her these little surprises? It wasn’t like him to make such obvious romantic gestures though. Jack was very sensitive to her needs, very, but in subtle ways. He made sure her coffee had just enough cream, he kept Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups in his cabinet so she could secretly snack after a bad day, and he never mentioned it. He never called too early, but always called before she went to sleep. And when it was just them, he was always touching her, even if it was just a finger brushing her arm. 

How could he be leaving her candy and a rose from across the country? Maybe somebody was helping him. Candy and flowers were more Daniel’s style, but they hadn’t told their friends yet, unless Jack had told Daniel to enlist his help. Sam was pondering the options as she unlocked her door, turned on the foyer light, and placed her pocketbook and keys on the small table. She turned on the lamps beside her sofa with the flick of a switch on the wall. Her answering machine showed a bright red zero so she moved into the kitchen, turning on the overhead light. She pulled a plate of leftovers out of the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave. 

She’d cooked more in Nevada then she had in years and she’d found it nice resurrecting some of the recipes she hadn’t eaten since childhood. Cassie had even complimented a few of her creations. Tonight's leftovers were the last of a dinner she’d made when Jack had visited last weekend after she moved back in. The Ori were making sure she didn’t have much time to cook or go to the grocery store though and living alone also reduced her interest in cooking. It might be awhile before she had home cooked leftovers again. 

Sam turned on some soft music while the microwave heated up her dinner. She pulled out the hot plate, sitting it on the bar, while she poured herself a glass of wine. She opened her laptop, knowing Jack would be calling her soon. She was on bite three when the familiar ding signaled a video call. As she was reaching towards the keyboard when a sound behind her attracted her attention.

“Long day at work?”

Sam twisted. “Lieutenant, what are you doing here?”

Myers stepped towards her, grinning calmly. “Where else would I be? I live here silly.”

Sam was torn between a desire to answer Jack’s call and worry that Lieutenant Myers was ill. “You moved last week.” As Sam stood up, she clicked the enter button, answering Jack’s call. “Are you feeling alright Lieutenant?”

“I feel fine Sam.” He glanced at the computer screen as Jack’s face appeared. His smile disappeared as he sneered. “Turn that off.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Close the computer now!” Myers pulled a handgun from his waistband.

Sam raised her hands. “Ok, I’m closing it.” Sam slowly reached out and shut the laptop, hoping Jack had seen enough to know she was in trouble.

“You started dinner without me.” Myers looked at her plate. “And it doesn't look like you made enough for two.”

“I wasn’t expecting company.”

“I am not company! I live here!” Myers was seething. His nostrils flared as his lips tightened.

Sam nodded, forcing herself to keep a calm veneer as her brain raced. “I wasn’t really hungry. You’re welcome to have this.” Her eyes briefly glanced at the plate and then back to Lieutenant Myers. She knew better than to take her eyes off him for long.

“I don’t want the food you made for him.” He snarled. “Yes, I saw you with him, letting him touch you. You should know better than to cheat on me.” Myers wasn’t making any sense. 

She needed to get away and get him some help, in that order. Sam swallowed. 

“Aren’t you going to try and make up some lie about why you had him in our home?”

“I know better than to lie to you. You’re far too smart to fall for something like that.” Sam knew how to look contrite even though she wasn’t, it was a skill she’d mastered when she was a cadet because it made the men in charge feel better around her. 

“Good.” Myers waved the gun. “Let’s go get some dinner.”

Sam didn’t want to leave. She was sure Jack had called the calvary and getting in a car meant less room to maneuver if she had to defend herself. “I’d be happy to fix you something.”

“Like you did for him?” 

Sam stepped back, getting further from Myers and closer to the refrigerator. “What would you like?” Sam reached behind her trying to snag the refrigerator handle without looking. “I’ve got some chicken breasts I can thaw and there might be some salad fixings in here.”

“I said we’re going out.” He focused the gun on her again. “I want to take you somewhere nice.”

Sam let her hand drop. “In that case, I should change clothes.”

“You look fine. Let’s get going.” Sam slowly moved towards the door, reaching for her purse and keys. “Leave them.”

“So, you’re driving?” Sam glanced over her shoulder, keeping Myers in her line of vision. She saw him hesitate. “That’s fine with me.”

Myers shook the gun towards her purse and keys. “Go ahead, get them, you can drive.”

Sam grabbed her keys and purse, placing her keys in her left hand between her fingers. Her purse was small, but she gripped it firmly in her right hand. As she got to the door, she pretended to stumble on the foyer rug. As Myers lurched towards her trying to stop her fall Sam swung out with her elbow and followed through with her pocketbook. Sam dropped her purse and grabbed the gun with her right hand as her left hand swung up and under Myers chin. The pain of the punch and keys piercing his neck made Myers release the gun and reach for his injured face. Sam tossed the gun behind her, kicked Myers feet out from under him, and landed on him putting her full weight on her arm, which she wedged against his neck.

“Don’t move.” As she lay there wondering how she was going to keep him restrained she heard sirens in the distance. A flicker of hope lit inside her since she assumed this was help coming to her rescue. When the police pulled up out front, she yelled for them to use the key in the flowerpot to let themselves in. Myers wilted under her as they opened the door.

Daniel, Cameron, Vala, and Teal’c weren’t far behind the police. 

“Are you ok?” The blood on Sam’s shirt caught Daniel’s attention as soon as he came through the door.

“I’m fine, a little freaked out, but physically fine.” Sam looked around the foyer. “I need my phone. Jack has to be worried.”

“It is here Colonel Carter.” Teal’c picked her phone up from under the table and held it out to her.

“Thanks, Teal’c.” She smiled at SG-1 who were buzzing around her as the cops forced Myers into the backseat of a car. “Cam, you might want to follow them. Myers might be nuts, but he may also be on something or…” Sam winced and lowered her voice, “inhabited.”

Cameron’s eyes widened. “You think this could be otherworldly?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know but it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve encountered. Until we’ve ruled it out, he probably shouldn’t be running his mouth to civilians.”

“Good point. I’ll contact the mountain and get him some representation. Until then I’ll keep an eye on him.” He looked around the room. “Who’s coming with me?” He locked eyes with Daniel.

“I will remain with Colonel Carter.” Teal’c inclined his head.

“I guess we’ll come with you.” Daniel nudged Vala.

“But…” Vala started to speak.

“Nope, we’re going with Cameron. Come on.” Sam was very thankful to see Vala being dragged out to Cameron’s car. She didn’t have the energy for Vala right now.

Sam hit the speed dial and Jack answered before the first ring ended.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I can’t really talk for long because I have to give a statement to the police but I wanted to let you know everything is ok.”

“Call me back when you get done.”

“It’ll be late in DC.”

“And I’ll be awake, so call me.”

“Yes, sir.” He heard the humor in her response and that made him feel even better than hearing her say she was ok.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Teal’c brought Sam her reheated dinner and a cup of tea while she was being interviewed by the detective. The adrenaline rush had tempered her appetite, so she ignored the dinner but sipped her tea. The detective went over everything with her twice before he finally bid her a good night.

Once the detective was gone and the front door was locked Sam took her computer into her bedroom and dialed Jack.

“Hey.” He was laying back against his headboard. 

“You should be asleep.”

“I’ve lost sleep for worse reasons.” He gave her a leering grin. “And better reasons.” Sam shook her head as a little pink tinged her cheeks when thoughts of staying up late with Jack over the last few months popped into her head. He could tell that for a moment he had distracted her. “So, what did the cops say?”

“They took my statement and encouraged me to get a restraining order.”

“Good idea.”

“Except we work in the same place.”

“Not for long.”

“Jack.” Her warning tone annoyed him. “We don’t know if he’s himself yet. Let me handle this.”

Jack put his hands up. “OK, I will.” He sighed. “You’re sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”

“And yet I do, especially when I see some whacko pointing a gun at you.”

“You’ve seen plenty of guys point guns at me.”

“Not in your home.”

“It all worked out.” She grinned at him. “I appreciated the backup though.”

“I’m all about watching your six.” He grinned back at her. “Speaking of, who's watching your six tonight?”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know that.”

“And he’s in custody.”

“Fine.” Jack shrugged. 

“Teal’c is still here. At this point I haven’t been able to convince him to sleep in the guest room. He’s insisting on sleeping on the sofa so he’s between me and the front door.”

“That’s my boy.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t need your encouragement, and if he had a ride back to the mountain I’d kick him out. Now get some sleep before you nod off in your meetings tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His grin faded and he leaned towards the screen. “I’m really glad you’re ok.”

“And I’m really glad you didn’t have a heart attack when I shut the computer.” She blew a kiss towards the screen. “Good night.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was buttoning her shirt when she heard a knock on the door. When she got out to the living room she found Teal’c letting Cameron into her house.

“Morning Sam. I brought doughnuts, coffee, and juice for the big man,” Cameron said as he held up his offering.

“We were just about to leave for the mountain.”

“Then I’m glad I caught you before you left.” He sat the drinks and doughnuts on her bar. “I have some information about Myers.”

Sam knew if Cameron had come here with a bribe he wasn’t bringing good news. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Cam shrugged, as if it was a stupid question. 

“Myers was transferred to Air Force custody around one. Daniel and I went over to his apartment not long after.” 

Cameron took one of the coffees and a doughnut before plopping down on Sam’s sofa. He laid his food down and reached into the bag he’d sat on the floor. He pulled out a laptop and laid it on the coffee table. Teal’c took two doughnuts and his juice before sitting in a chair across from the sofa. Sam sat beside Cameron with her coffee in hand. Her first sip was a pleasant surprise, caramel swirl with a hint of cinnamon. He was buttering her up.

“He’s been following you for over a year.”

“What?” Sam leaned forward.

“The pictures start a few weeks after he joined Cheyenne Mountain.”

“Pictures?” She sat her coffee down as the computer booted up. He wasn’t buttering her up, he was comforting her. Whatever he and Daniel had discovered was worse than she had imagined.

“It hasn’t gone any further than this computer, but I do have to make a full report for the prosecutor.” Cameron clicked on a folder icon. Within it were multiple other folders labeled with months and the year. 

“He’s organized.”

Cam opened the oldest folder and handed the laptop to Sam. She scrolled through the pictures, all of them were of her. She was at work, outside her home, in the grocery store, and filling her car with gas. How had she not noticed this man following her? She closed that folder and opened the next one. It was more of the same. In a more recent folder she found pictures of herself with Pete, except his face had either been blotted out or replaced with Myers’ face. After the pictures were some video files. She opened the first one.

Myers was looking right at the screen. “That bastard followed Sam today. He’s too stupid to get out of the way when a Goa’uld starts shooting. Hopefully he dies from his wounds. Maybe then I can comfort her.” Sam closed the file.

Cameron nodded when she looked over at him. “He kept a video diary of sorts, usually only if something made him angry or excited.”

Sam looked back down at the computer and opened the next video.

“Apparently he’s not only going to live but Sam’s reading him into the program. Just unbelievable.” Myers shook his head. “Nobody likes this douche but she’s fawning all over him.” He looked away from the camera. “Why do the creeps always win?” He reached forward and ended the video.

Sam opened the last video in the folder. “It was a good day today.” He gave the camera a big toothy grin. “I had lunch with Sam and then we went back to her lab and chatted for a while.” 

Sam pressed the pause button. “That never happened.” Her head was involuntarily shaking. “I never had lunch with him.”

Cameron put his hand on her arm. “He was probably just in the mess at the same time as you.”

“Right.” She looked back down at the screen and hit play.

“I still don’t understand her love of blue jello but she gets it at least three times a week. She had it today too. I had some with her, but it just isn’t my thing.” He raised his hands as he snorted in laughter. “Being in love doesn't mean we have to like all the same things. She can have her blue jello and I can get a chocolate chip cookie.” He dropped his hands as his eyes got unfocused. “Yeah, it’s still love.”

Sam gave herself a little shake as the video ended. 

“Skip to the last folder.” Cameron stood up and walked to the kitchen. Teal’c saw the look on Cameron’s face and followed him. Sam opened the last folder as Teal’c helped himself to another donut. She could hear Teal’c and Cameron whispering as she examined the long list of video files. 

The first one showed her unboxing photographs and lining them up on the mantle and then adding books to the shelves along the far wall. She clicked fast forward and watched herself unpacking. She closed that video and opened the next. She brushed her teeth and then moved to the toilet. She closed the video. She watched short bits of several videos, hours of her sleeping, her morning bathroom routine, getting dressed, making a cup of coffee in the morning, and coming home from work and heating up her dinner. She kept opening videos until she got to the one that showed her greeting Jack last weekend. It was quite a greeting.

“He put cameras in my home.” she looked over at Cameron and Teal’c.

Cameron ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah.” His lips twisted. “I know.” Cameron and Teal’c came back into the living room. “It looks like seeing you with General O’Neill pushed him over the edge.”

“Putting cameras in my home and watching me pee wasn’t already going over the edge?” she exclaimed loudly.

Cam held his hands palm out at his sides indicating he was conceding the point. “That is pretty damn nuts, but you need to watch his last video.”

Sam clicked on the last video file. Myers' face filled the screen. He was holding the red rose that she had found when she came home yesterday. “Sam has been home for nearly a week and tonight I’m going to let her know how I feel. Once she knows, there’s no way she’ll choose that old man. And once I tell her I love her she won’t leave me again. She’ll agree to be with me forever. Or we’ll finish this little dance, once and for all. Tonight we will become one.”

She hadn’t felt guilty when she defended herself, but knowing he had intended to kill her made her feel even better about using her keys. “I’d like to go through these videos before you take it to the prosecutor.”

“I thought you would. Teal’c and I can work on taking down the cameras. We need those as evidence too.” Cameron started to step away but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “There were a few I didn’t watch. If those disappear I probably wouldn’t notice.”

Sam’s curiosity was piqued. The next couple videos were just her going through her daily routines. She watched them on fast forward. Although she wasn’t thrilled at the idea of strangers seeing her use the toilet and change clothes, she’d shared locker rooms for more than half her life and if a little nakedness helped get him prosecuted it was worth it. In the fourth video she saw herself with Jack. She stopped the fast forwarding and watched her hug him. Her mind jumped to where things were going, and she stopped the video. She checked the next few files and decided they all needed to disappear.

By the time Cameron and Teal’c finished removing all the cameras Sam was done with the videos in the last folder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey there.” Sam smiled at her laptop.

“Hey.” Jack smiled at her. “I saw Mitchell’s report. Looks like this guy’s a real nut job.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure how he got through the psych evals.”

“Good point. I’ll have those pulled tomorrow.” Sam raised her brows at him. “What? I can investigate if I want.”

“We agreed to not let our relationship impact our jobs.”

“I’d be checking his psych evals if he’d attacked you a year ago or five years ago. This has nothing to do with dating you.” 

She pursed her lips. “If you say so.”

“I do.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Because I’m the man.”

“Of course you are.”

“Hey now, that didn’t sound too sincere.”

“I’m soooooo sorry. You are totally the man.” She smirked at him. 

“That is so much more sincere.” Jack held up a folder. “According to this the nut job had several expensive cameras. He’d been taking pictures of you from quite a distance.”

“Explains why I didn’t notice him following me. I should have noticed the cameras he put in my house though.”

“You had no reason to expect your house to be bugged.”

“Still.” She briefly bit her lower lip. “Those cameras were up when you were here.”

“I figured.”

“I made sure those videos were removed from the computer before Cam handed it over.”

Jack tilted his head. “Probably for the best.”

“There’s still plenty of evidence to take him down.” She looked down. “I didn’t see any reason to risk letting those videos get out.”

“Erasing them was probably for the best.”

Sam winced. “I didn’t say I erased them.”

“What?”

“I removed them from Myers’ folder.” She looked back up. “But I kept a copy.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “What?”

Sam lifted her left shoulder, giving him a one shoulder shrug. “I couldn’t delete them without looking at them.”

“And?”

Pink crept up her neck. “I make a face.”

“A face?”

“You know when I…” Sam looked away from the computer as she thought about the look on her face as she leaned over the sofa while Jack was behind her. His hands and lips had stayed busy as his hips slammed against her and she’d loved every minute of it, hence the face.

“Scream through your orgasm?” His grin was feral.

Her eyes cut to him and then moved away again. “Yes, that.”

“I love that face.” He leaned forward. “I love that I can make you make that face. The scream is pretty awesome too.”

Sam shook her head as she grinned. “We look good together.”

“You better save those for me to see next weekend.”

Her grin spread. “Yeahsureyabetcha. I’m looking forward to watching them together.”

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to beat Sam up (which I do way too often) but then you guys talked me out of it and I'm glad I let her show her power.


End file.
